


Wickedly Good.

by dawnoftime



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, But like minor character death, Character Death, Detective! Shane, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mobster! Ryan, There's kidnapping, but it isn't anything too bad, not much violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which: Shane is a detective and Ryan is a mob boss that always gets what he wants (no matter the price) and has a respectable work ethic (or whatever).
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Wickedly Good.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear it's not a song fic!! it's just the song in the first thing, and then everything's normal, please

Tired, blue boy walks my way

Holding a girl's hand

That  _ basic bitch _ leaves finally

Now I can  **_take_ ** her man

Someone told me, " _ Stay away from things that aren't yours _ "

But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

**_Pacify her_ **

She's getting on my nerves

**_You don't love her_ **

Stop lying with those words

_ I can't stand her whining _

Where's her binky now?

And loving **_her_** _seems tiring_

So boy, just love **_me_ ** , down, down, down

* * *

Shane Madej was a detective, and a good one at that. He visited Bobby Mackey’s bar quite often, just to talk to the patrons and plausibly gather information about the new cases he got.   
  
Ryan Bergara was the boss of a local mafia group, a powerful at that. He visited Bobby Mackey’s bar quite often, just to make deals with the patrons and plausibly gather new information about the people he needed to take care of.    
  
But recently, Ryan appeared to have been slightly distracted during his meetings because a certain detective appeared to be sitting closer than usual, so he decided to be cautious enough and move the meeting outside, the excuse being cigarette break. Ryan didn’t even smoke.   
  
As a woman entered the bar, he decided to look through the glass doors subtle to see if anything was stirring, but nothing happened: except that she sat down next to the detective.

And Ryan wasn’t a jealous man in any way, but maybe a bit possessive of his things, even if they weren’t his to begin with. If he sets his eyes on something? He always has it, no one has a matter at hand except from him (and well, maybe some of his counselors).   
  
Even if Shane hasn’t made any contact with him directly, he has seen how the detective looked at him with sad eyes, slightly hooded: if not suspicious. From that moment Ryan knew he had to keep an eye on him, or he was fucked.   
  
He did indeed keep an eye on Shane, he ordered some of his spies to follow him around, and he was quick to realize that the tall ass noodle man was just that: a tall ass noodle man that was smart and skilled enough to be a detective. He was soft at the edges when in the office creating theories with his associate C.C. Tinsley, he was peaceful when confronted about something (unless it was about the supernatural), he was quick witted and smiley. He didn’t act like a detective most of the time, Ryan actually could see a little of Jake Peralta in him, maybe not directly but in some aspects of their personalities were similar.   
  
Shane literally could be a human version of a puppy, and Ryan would not bat an eye to nod along and agree.   
  
But he also registered that Shane prided himself on his rational thinking, his wittiness and his capacity to take in his surroundings and know what it is. He was gentle enough to take care of the evidence and he was right to think that Ryan did something after noticing some weird behaviours in the short man.   
  
He did right to be suspicious, he listened in secretly on most of their talks with other patrons by taping a small microphone to the underside of their usual table. He got the short man’s name, he was quick to write it down and research him. He quickly noticed that he apparently was some kind of lawyer at the time, but barely had any records of doing any ‘lawyer’-ing at the time.    
  
Which is pretty suspicious, so he investigated even more… And got nothing that important. Which was a problem, but also maybe it wasn’t. Either way, Shane needed to get information on this man so he did what he could, he’s a detective, not a hacker after all.   
  


The woman that entered the bar was objectively attractive, she has a cute bob that accentuated her facial features and an outfit that showed all her curves. And as she settled next to Shane, he could notice that she was already acquainted with him. He appeared to smile at her brightly, letting momentarily his guard down, before he saw that someone was observing him from the door and he quickly turned to the bar, maybe a bit surprised or scared. Ryan felt like a hunter waiting for the right moment to strike the prey.   
  
Ryan nodded along and finished the deal outside, letting the partner in the conversation smoke their lungs out so they die faster. He didn’t think it was effective enough, but he wasn’t there to judge the bad decisions of the companion.   
  
He decided to take a peek at the the detective sitting by the bar, and not surprised, the detective appears to be nursing some kind of drink (but he doesn’t seem out of it, so probably some sort of soda), but the girl next to him  _ did  _ seem out of it, to be honest.    
  
Good for Ryan, bad for her (and probably Shane, but did he care about the opinion of another person if he did his shit? Not really).   
  
Ryan elaborated a small plan while he inhaled the smoke coming out of the cigarette from the man next to him. He sighed, “I’ll get going, with your permission. Next week, same time?” He received a nod, he hummed his reply and he entered the bar quickly, he sat at his usual table for a few seconds.    
  
Shane didn’t appear to be that bothered by the woman’s presence, he may have even looked at her teasingly, trying to handle the blonde locks out of her face.  _ You shouldn’t do that, the evidence will be contaminated  _ Ryan thought, he smiled and he asked for a drink, a simple one, he went to the bathroom with it, which was weird in itself but once you put some pills into it, it doesn’t seem so weird anymore. He walked calmly to the bar, far enough away so the detective doesn’t listen in: he asks the bartender to deliver the drink to ‘The lady sitting next to the tall, lanky man’ which could be suspicious, but he was a frequent and the bartender knew him. If the poor soul working behind the bar wanted to intervene with the ‘boss’’ plans, they were an obstacle and should be eliminated, so he didn’t bat an eye delivering the woman the drink.

Ryan smiled as she went in for the drink, Shane appeared to never notice, but he appeared to say something to her, that made her face fall and made him rub the back of his neck sheepishly, he waved her a goodbye as he exited the bar slowly, adjusting his trench coat around himself so the wind doesn’t enter his little cloth cage and hit his bones-  _ That is oddly weird, Ryan what the fuck _ .   
  
Ryan sat down next to his target, “Hello, doll, I’m Ricky.” He purred, the girl started to laugh, “I wanted to ask… May I invite you over to eat?” And since he knew his charms (and also the state that the woman was in), it somehow worked. She accepted and they exited the bar. “I’m Lisa.”  _ Lisa _ , he repeated her name mentally over and over, “Do you want me to drive us somewhere or do you want us to walk?” He asked politely.

“No, yeah, uh… We can drive, yeah” Ryan then accompanied her to his car, he opened the door and let her in the front seat, he sat in the driver’s and he started to drive slowly to some ‘restaurant’, or something that he owned that could be classified as so.   
  
Lisa fell asleep in the car ride, Ryan’s lips turning into a smirk. The drive finished and Ryan stepped out of the car. “Take her away, she did enough damage.” The two that were waiting for him outside of his house took her out the car, “Make sure she is found dead by that Madej detective.” As he entered back into the car, he opened the window so he was heard. “When done, message me and I will give you further instructions on what to do with the detective.”   
  


**☾☼☽**

“Detective Madej? Uh, please come to the station.” Shane groaned at his telephone, clearly annoyed, “Mhm, will be there soon, fill me in on the situation.” He put his phone on speaker while he rummaged through his closet to pick some clothes that weren’t maybe half assed, but didn’t need any quick preparation. He got stuck with just a plain tee, some random chinos, he then put on whatever socks he picked up first and ran to put on his sneakers. As he was leaving he took his coat with car keys, and he quickly back pedaled to get his phone. “Ok, I’m heading out, where?”    
  
The location was told and detective Shane Madej got there as fast as he could.   
  
Detective Shane Madej also noticed that the woman lying dead in the alley was Lisa Lancaster, or just Lisa as Shane got to know her the day before in the bar. Welp, that was: unusual, to say the least. He studied the scene and sighed,  _ who the fuck would do this?  _ And the answer was simple: some fucking psychopath, that she owed money to or angried, and the only one e knew was Ryan Bergara. And listen, Shane admitted that the guy was attractive, if not a little short, but Shane is an officer of the law and he isn’t going to date a  _ criminal. _

He slowly collected the evidence, noting down major things that were noticed. She didn’t show any signs to have struggled, she had one single stab to the heart and a shot to the head, but it didn’t appear to be anywhere in the alley she was found at. He called the forensics in to collect the body.   
  
He drove back to the station to register the death and go in to tell her loved ones. Well, maybe  _ he  _ didn’t have to tell her loved ones, he could send someone in, but as he was one of the last people to see her alive and smiling (and maybe a bit tipsy), he felt like it was his call this time.   
  
As he found out where her parents lived, he also had found out she had an ex-husband with which she had 2 kids with (“ _ Oh, of course. Yeah, yeah, whatever… Brent, shut up about it, don’t worry. _ ” Brent still made fun of him and his luck with the ladies). He drove to the ex-husband’s house, leaving the car, he adjusted his coat tighter around him.   
  
He walked up silently, he felt his footsteps heavy and slowly he lifted his hand up to knock softly 3 times. “Uh.. Police! Please, open up.” He said, he didn’t feel like shouting and waking up the kids. A man opened the door, he looked disheveled and Shane could recognize him. “Are you Mr. Smith?” The man nodded, “Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you… Uh, officer?”   
  
“Uhm… Your- fuck, your ex-wife’s has passed away. We’re investigating her murder.”

“Mur- Murder. Murder? You’re telling me she has been murdered?” Shane nodded solemnly, fixing his hair.   
  
“I am so sorry for your loss.” He said, the man had started crying for a few seconds but he collected himself quite quickly. “Uhm… I’ll be leaving, but you’ll be the first person that we’ll contact once we find the killer.”   
  
Mr. Smith nodded, and he started to close the door down softly, the detective could hear the kids’ names being called.   
  
As Shane made his way back to the car, he noticed that a black car started stopping in the middle of the street and lowering their window, he walked slowly towards the car but the person was waving their hand.   
  
“Ex- Excuse me, uh… Do you by chance know where Boxton Street is?”    
  
Shane thought that the street name sounded familiar, he looked at the address to Lisa’s parents house, and sure enough, it was the same street.   
  
“Uh, yeah! Driving there myself, actually. You can follow my car, I guess-” He offered, and the people in the car gave their thumbs up.   
  
He got into his own car to drive to the designated house, as he slowed to tell that they arrived at the street they already had been gone. They probably got to the house they needed, so he parked his car near the parents’ house. He got out and slowly approached the door, but as he did, he could feel someone watching him.   
  
_ Probably a dog or something _ he dismissed the feeling and knocked softly on the door, “Police! Please, open up..” He spoke calmly, waiting for the door to open.   
  
As it was opened, however, he was met with what appeared to be a nurse. “Hello, how may I help you?”   
  
“Are the… Lancasters here? I have a very important message, they need to receive it personally…” He kind of mumbled, the nurse looked at him with kind eyes.    
  
“Ah yes, please come inside, I’ll come to get them.” She opened the door more, and let Shane come in. As he did so, he noticed that she seemed familiar but he decided to not pay it any mind.   
  
He stood by the front door, kind of analyzing the general area that was visible to him. The nurse came back and smiled, “They’re not in their best health as of now, but you can visit them, third door to the left as you walk down the hallway.” Shane nodded and walked down to the room, as he opened it, he asked for permission but since he heard nothing he looked around the room. “Uh… Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?”   
  
“Oh Officer, the Lancasters have been out of town. Haven’t you heard?” He heard something from behind him, and the  _ something  _ took his arms and pressed them behind him, another hand coming up to his mouth.    
  
“My partner will not hurt you, do not worry.” He saw the person that drove the car earlier, he tried to kick the (probably) nurse in the legs to let him go, but the grip was strong, and he couldn’t move his arms nor head that much. The driver got close, they had a syringe in hand and as they finally arrived to where Shane stood, they tilted his head at an angle.   
  
“N-No, please!” A muffled scream that made the hand press harder, and that’s when he felt the syringe being inserted into his neck and the fluid getting into a vein. Soon he felt lightheaded and even sooner he fell unconscious.

**☾☼☽**

Ryan saw Shane’s body being handled gently and smiled. “Good, the basement is good enough. You can fight back, won’t try to kill you, scramble away once he has seen me fight you.”    
  
The two workers nodded and put Shane in his chair and tied him up quite tight, they turned off the lights completely but one above the detective’s head. They stayed talking about random gibberish in a mix of spanish and italian (to make sure the detective doesn’t catch what they’re saying), Ryan gave a thumbs up and went out the room, they knew what they had to do.   
  
Make as if they kidnapped the detective (which they did), let Ryan save him so that Shane likes him, and then let it escalate from there.   
  
As he closed the door behind him, he heard the gibberish get slightly louder.   
  
He waited for a long time, patiently sitting down on the stairs, counting how long is it taking, trying to imagine Shane’s face when he enters to save him… The stair lights flickered off, meaning that Shane was awake:

“ _...What the fuck. _ ” The detective said, Ryan heard some commotion behind the door, some struggle to get out and some laughs.   
  
That’s when he striked, barging in through the door, catching the two ‘perpetrators’ in the act of taping Shane’s wrists tighter together, the other looking scared out of his mind.

Ryan was huffing, but he jumped into action of ‘beating up’ the others, quickly taking a random sharp object and letting the tape get cut. He took the detective’s hand and he started running. “Fuck fuck fUck! Run,” He said, pushing Shane in front of him, and he followed the orders that were given to him. Once he felt Ryan take his wrist again and being pulled against a wall in some alleyway, he stopped running and start breathing heavily.   
  
“I’m- I’m not-... Shit…” He fumbled for words, but he looked up at the other and realized who it was: “wait, Ryan?” he didn’t have enough energy to actually question it that much, he was surprised but he was also tired out of his mind to say the least.   
  
“Yeah, heard you went missing. I couldn’t let my favourite detective get lost, after all.”   
  
“How long was I out for?”   
  
“Long enough for me to notice, apparently.” Ryan replied, snickering when he saw Shane rolling his eyes.   
  
“Great, just fucking great- Wait!- Fuck, they DRUggED mE!” Shane spoke suddenly very concerned about his state of health,  _ those weren’t real drugs but sure,  _ the mobster thought to himself.   
  
“Shh, we can go to a hospital if you want to get tested. Are you mentally ok, physically?”   
  
“Wh- Why do you even care, man?”  _ Well, that’s a good ass question _ .   
  
“Because you’re the only one that isn’t corrupt in the LAPD.”   
  
“I bet there are others-”   
  
“I don’t care about the others because they don’t go to Bobby Mackey’s, asshole.”   
  
They stayed quiet for a while, Shane decided to slide down the wall and just take a breather.   
  
“I’ve been observing you, y’know… I like you, detective. You’re intelligent and sharp, quite witty and sarcastic and strangely attractive. I’d say just my type, but you’re strange.”   
  
“Yeah, strange and off putting, that’s what I am, have it on every resumé.” Was the mumbled reply Ryan received, which he wheezed after hearing it.

They stayed quiet for a while, that was until Shane got up and started walking away somewhere, Ryan panicking and following him. “Where are you going?”   
  
“Uh, somewhere… Work, I think. Somewhere I know.”   
  
“YOu gotta- You gotta be kidding me. You’re a dumbass, you’ve been drugged and if I hadn’t come in, you could’ve died.”   
  
Shane shrugged, and they argued like that until Shane noticed they were on a familiar street, the  _ Station’s. _ He smiled at the familiarity and he proceeded to pick up his pace.   
  
“Wait! Shane, Shane!” Ryan held onto him before he disappeared completely somewhere else.    
  
He decided to get what he wanted: the detective and the first step was clear enough for him. He took the detective by the collar, pulling him close to kiss him.   
  
Teeth ‘clinking’, lips crashing and faces uncomfortable.    
  
Maybe Shane didn’t pull away right when it started maybe because he was touch starved, and scared he wouldn’t feel that again. Maybe it was because he found Ryan Bergara attractive and he maybe was quite amazed by how he handled himself and his ‘business’.   
  
Shane adjusted their positions to be more comfortable, Ryan cupping his face to keep him close, as if to show that  _ this detective’s mine.  _ The taller putting his his own hands on the nape of the other’s neck, feeling the little hairs go between his fingers.   
  
But he was kissing a  _ criminal. _

And he quickly pulled away, Ryan smirking. He got patted on the shoulder and got a little tap on his waist: “Good luck in the long run, detective.” He handed the small microphone from under the table into the detective’s hand.

_ Fuck, he’s good. _ __   
__   
And he was good, in more than one way.

He was  _ wickedly _ good, after all.


End file.
